This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Modern automotive vehicles typically include a power transmitting component that includes a differential configured to receive input torque and to output differential torque to a pair of outputs. For example, a front or rear differential may output differential torque to left and right drive wheels, or a center differential may output differential torque between front and rear drive systems. Limited slip differentials that can limit the differential of output torque between the two outputs are generally known, but can be complex or too large for certain applications. To this end, there remains a need in the art for development of improved limited slip differentials.